A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to ink supplies, more particularly, to ink jet cartridges for portable ink jet printers having a wick positioned such that ink is supplied to an outlet irrespective of the orientation of the ink jet cartridge.
B. Background of the Invention
Ink jet printers are commonly used as printing sources for business and personal use. Increasingly, ink jet printers are being used in portable printing applications, such as portable ink jet printers for travelers. The Canon BJC80(copyright) and HP Deskjet 350C(copyright) are two exemplary portable ink jet printers. Ink jet printers (especially portable ink jet printers) currently suffer from problems due to inconsistent ink supply that vary based on the position and/or orientation of the printer.
Conventional ink jet printers can typically be operated in only one position. Consequently, conventional ink jet cartridges are designed to substantially facilitate ink flow based on a single ink jet cartridge orientation within a given printer. It follows that turning a conventional ink jet printer upside down or on a side often prevents the ink jet printer from functioning properly. By way of example, a vertical ink jet cartridge may facilitate ink flow from the sides of the ink cartridge to a centrally located outlet port on the bottom of the ink jet cartridge by employing a wick that draws ink from the sides of the ink cartridge towards the outlet port. Gravity draws ink from top to bottom in the cartridge, such that so long as the ink jet cartridge is not flipped upside down, the ink will flow properly to the outlet port.
Many users, however, need printers that will function properly in several positions or orientations. By way of example, a user may want to print a document with a palmtop computer, such as a Cassiopeia(copyright). Further, photographers may want to print a document with a digital camera, such as a Canon Sureshot(copyright). The palmtop and/or digital camera may be fitted with a stand-alone portable printer, or an integral printer within the palmtop or digital camera itself. The printer (or palmtop/digital camera with integral printer) may be positioned upright on a tray table, or may be turned on a side as the user handles the device. Other common applications involve portable printers for laptop computers which may be positioned upright, or on a side depending on the space available. Conventional ink jet printers, which have ink jet cartridges designed to substantially function in only one position, are not able to supply a sufficient amount of ink to print properly in alternate positions and/or orientations. Hence, a need exists for an ink jet cartridge that can substantially supply ink irrespective of the position and/or orientation of the ink jet cartridge.
Furthermore, different printers require individual ink jet cartridge configurations due to varying printhead layouts. By way of example, a non-portable printer with a horizontal printhead may need ink supplied horizontally (e.g., from right to left), while a non-portable printer with a vertical printhead may need ink supplied vertically (e.g., from top to bottom). Conventional ink jet cartridges that are designed to supply ink in one orientation could not be used for both printers. Hence, a need exists for an ink jet cartridge that can be used in a plurality of printers with different respective printhead orientations.
The present invention is directed to overcoming or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above and other problems in the prior art.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an ink jet cartridge is provided comprising an outlet port, an ink containing region, and a wick substantially surrounding at least a portion of the ink containing region, the wick being configured such that ink flows to the outlet port. Preferably, the wick is configured such that ink flows to the outlet port irrespective of an orientation of the ink jet cartridge.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the ink containing region is insert free.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the ink jet cartridge further comprises a foam insert positioned within the ink containing region.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the wick is substantially strip shaped.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the wick has a width less than the width of the ink containing region.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the wick has capillary action such that ink is supplied to a feed to allow printing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of supplying ink to an ink jet printer is provided comprising the steps of providing an ink cartridge containing ink in a containing region and a wick substantially surrounding at least a portion of the containing region, and drawing ink to an outlet port through the wick. Preferably, the step of drawing ink to an outlet port through the wick draws ink irrespective of an orientation of the ink cartridge.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of supplying ink to an ink jet printer further comprises a step of subjecting ink to a negative pressure.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an ink jet ink cartridge is provided comprising an outlet port, a shell, and a wick positioned along the internal periphery of the shell and substantially surrounding a foam free internal region, the wick being configured such that ink flows to the outlet port irrespective of an orientation of the ink jet cartridge. Preferably, the wick has capillary action such that ink is supplied to a feed to allow printing.